The Sex Talk
by xDragonflyChan
Summary: Amu gets the sex talk from her mom. The next night, Ikuto shows himself. Amu goes crazy wondering the obvious question! "Is Ikuto a virgin!" AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO! Now a three-shot C:
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is NOT my first fanfiction. I had an old account called "Rachelwrites51" but now I made a new account and I'm starting here anew! Please read the stories on that account as well~ I'm planning on using one of them as a book in the future! Anyway, please ENJOY!**

**(Amu Pov.)**

So here I am, trying to do homework. It's not going too well considering the one thing on my mind is...

SEX.

Last night, my dear mother decided to tell me all about it. I mean, I'm only in the 7th grade! Why do I need to know this! I guess it is a little helpful to know how you get pregnant though since now I have my-

_Knock Knock_

I gasped out loud. _'No...No...No...No...Please, lord don't let it be who I think it is!'_ I thought and peeked over my shoulder to look at my balcony window.

Ikuto.

I looked back down at my homework, pretending not to see him. He knocked rapidly against my window until I finally got up and opened the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screeched.

"That's a nice way to greet visitors."

"Why are you here? Do you even know what time it is?" I asked, venom pouring out of my mouth. He Leaned back and leered down at me. "I thought it was obvious, "He said and leaned down so our eyes were at the same level. He put his hands on my shoulders and leaned closer until his lips brushed my earlobe. "I'm here to see you." He said.

His breathe on me made me shiver and wait in antipation of what was next. He leaned back and looked into my eyes. _'Oh my g-god! His face is t-too close! Oh no, my mind is going blank!'_ I thought as his lips came closer to mine. I squeezed my eyes shut and sucked in my breathe.

I waited...and waited...when nothing happened, I opened my eyes to see ikuto covering his mouth. He started snickering and my face went beat red. His muffled snicker turned into full blown laughter.

"I-I-I-Ikuttooooo! T-that's not f-funny!" I cried out as he pushed past me and entered my bedroom. "You're right, it's hilarious. It's 9:15 by the way." He stated, answering my question from before.

I glared at him as he sat on my bed. _'That jerk! I thought he was going to kiss me would've been my first kiss too...well too bad you you, ikuto! Not to mention, he shows up right when I'm thinking about...about...' _

Shit.

Ikuto's a high school senior, right? That means he's done it. I mentally slapped myself. Of course Ikuto isn't a virgin, or is he? I can't tell. He doesn't really have an interest in girls, but he is a boy and he does have...that massage tool of destruction between his legs.

_'Now I'm overly conscious about it...I can't look him in the eye...' _I thought and sighed.

"Hey."

"W-W-W-WHAT?" I said, mentally stabbing myself for not speaking like a normal human.

"I want tea. Cold tea." he said bluntly.

"Oh well, let me get it for you, Ikuto-sama~" I said sarcastically and left the room to go fetch his drink.

When I came back, I saw him reading a shoujo manga magazine. I thought he was here to talk to me? I grumbled and handed him his tea. I got one for myself and sipped it nerviously.

I'll just ask him...

"Hey, Ikuto..."

"Yeah, what?"

"Are you a...virgin?" I asked as normally as I could. Ikuto spit out his tea and turned to look at me. I played it cool and just stared back at him. I couldn't explain the look of despair on his face if I tried. A small part of me was enjoying this...

"Am I...a...what?" he asked, putting the magazine down.

"Have you had se-" His hand came down on my lips to silence me. He laughed nerviously and looked away. I have never seen Ikuto this way. He looked very troubled and he lost his cool exterior when I asked. He released me and smiled at me. "Where did you learn about that?"

"Oh, well...somebody showed me." I lied. I was embarressed that my mom had to tell me, so I wasn't about to tell Ikuto. "Showed you...?" He repeated. I nodded and looked back to his face instead of the floor. He looked furious.

Before I could blink, Ikuto had pushed me down to my own bed. His legs were around my own, tightly holding me in place. "What do you mean, somebody showed you?" He asked. I actually feel bad about lying but maybe I should take it a bit farther. I mean, he is always teasing me right?

_'Even though I didn't mean show as in that way. I just said it without thinking...but now that I said it, let's just roll with it.' _I thought and looked up at him slyly.

"It's none of your business!" I stuck my tongue out at him. Like how calm I am even though the boy I like is hovering over me? It's all an act, of course. I feel like throwing up I'm so nervous!

He smirked down at me, amusement in his eyes. I heard him chuckle darkly. His eyes glared me down until he finally said- "Well, to answer your question, _amu_, I'm not a virgin."

Wow, that hurt more than I thought it would.

See? Just like I said, he's not a virgin. I should've known, I suppose. He's in another world than I am right now. He's experienced. My chest hurts, or rather...My heart is aching right now. And I'm jealous. Jealous of the girl who got to take Ikuto's Virginity. I wonder if she was beautiful...?

"So, amu, you're not a virgin and neither am I. Why don't we..." He trailed off as his hand came my cheek...Then to my neck...then to my breasts. My breathe hitched in my throat.

Shiiiitt, I didn't see this coming. This was a side of Ikuto I don't know, and it scared me. But more than that...GET OFF ME!

I tried to shake him off but he was strong for being so lean! He held me down with only one of his hands and kept touching me with the other. He leaned down and trailed kisses down my neck.

Now, despite my position, I wasn't freaking out or panicing. I was pissed. Who did this guy think he was? I wasn't about to give my V card up to this egotisical letch! Also, he said that because we "both weren't virgins" that we should do it. But that doesn't make sense! If everybody that has had sex before had to have sex with other non-virgins, the world would over-populate before people could die! I'm confusing myself at a very bad time...Anyway, I ignored the fact that he was being really sexy right now and channeled all my anger to one spot. I brought my knee up as hard as I could and aimed for his "massive tool of destruction".

He fell of me and onto the floor. I stood up on my bed and prepared for my lecture.

"What do you think you're doing? All I did was mess up my words and you go and rape me! I'm only going to say this once so listen up! I'M A VIRGIN, YOU CREEP!" I said, tears in my eyes.

He shot up and looked up at me. He was sitting indian style on my floor witha dumbfounded look on his face. "Messed up your words?"

"Yeah! My mom had to tell me what sex was LAST NIGHT so I was just WONDERING if you were a virgin because I like you so much. I was only curious then you go and make a big freaking deal about it! " I suddenly got ashamed and my face felt hot. I shook with anger and...something else. My knees gave out and I dropped to my bed. I let the tears fall but covered my face with my hands. This was humilating. If Ikuto was any kind of gentleman, he'd leave and never talk to me again. I just confessed to him that I like him and it was in the most retarded way ever.

It doesn't matter though, he's probably been out screwing half the town's female population when I thought I was special. I wiped away the tears when I suddenly felt warmth around me. Ikuto was...Ikuto was hugging me! I instantly wrapped my arms around him too, out of pure reflex. God, he felt amazing.

"A-Amu, I'm sorry...I didn't mean anything I said...I was just...Jealous because I thought you did it with some other guy. I couldn't stand that thought so I kinda took it out on you and snapped...I made you feel gross right? ...Did I scare you too? I'll let go of you if you ask me to now."

Holy shit, what was happening? No, seriously, somebody tell me what the hell is going on. Ikuto just admitted to being jealous. OVER ME! Wait, he made me feel gross? How? Even though I was super pissed at him, when he was on top of me an kissing my neck all I remember feeling is...very warm. I really don't know what that feeling is called, but I know it took a lot of will power to make him stop.

"It wasn't g-gross, Ikuto." I whispered.

"I'm not a child, ikuto. It felt...well, nice maybe? I don't k-know...But I could've gotten pregnant! And I didn't want to lose my V card that way either..." I mumbled

He released me a little and looked at my very, very red face.

"V...card?" He mocked.

"S-shut up!" I blushed even HARDER and said.

"So it's okay with you if it's me taking your Virginity," He teased "as long as there isn't a baby and it's because I'm so in love with you?"

I looked up at him and choked out "You...like me?"

"Of course I do. It was obvious." He stated.

"No, No, that's completely wrong.." I countered.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "But I do want a baby one day."

_'How can he say stuff like that so easily? He's not human...'_ I thought and blushed.

"Amu-koi"

I looked up and his hand nuzzled against my right cheek. He stroked around until his other hand started at my left cheek. Ikuto leans down and kissed my lips so gently, I felt like the luckiest girl in the entire world.

It was the best first kiss ever.

**(Two weeks later)**

"WHHHATTT?" I yelled out.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to seem less experienced compared to you at the time so I lied. I've actually never had sex." My boyfriend, Ikuto, laughed off.

My knees gave out and I sunk to the floor.

'Don't you have any idea...what you put me through?' I thought. Ikuto kneeled down and took my hand to his lips and kissed my middle finger.

"Now, we can both lose it to each other." He said and winked

That's all well and good, ikuto, but give me back all the time I spent worrying about this!

**Ok so it's 4:28 in the morning. I feel sick and I'm scared of the dark. I'm gunna go throw up (LOL) and go to bed! I hope you enjoyed, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm making my One-shot a three-shot! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara or any of it's characters. **

**(Amu Pov.)**

"Ikuto! Get off me!" I cried out, pushing my boyfriend away from me.

Ikuto sat back against my bed...with an irritated look on his face. Well, he looked more bothered, but that's not the point. Ugh, let me explain.

After all that mess when we first found out our feelings were mutual, we decided to start better. Not forget what brought us together, but...pretend like Ikuto didn't almost rape me.

Right now, I'm in my bedroom with my boyfriend of 3 months. He was helping me with my math homework and then before I knew it, he was kissing me! Innocent enough, right?

Then his hands thumbed around with the zipper on my jeans.

Now, I understand that he's a _nasty rotten pervert_ who constantly thinks about sex and can't even help his girlfriend with her homework without trying to get into her pants- literally, but...Wait, what was I saying?

"I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

I went back to my homework. "You were trying to do more than just kiss." I retorted to him. He put his head in his hands and leaned against my floor table.

"So...?" He mumbled.

"SO? I'M TRYING TO DO MY HOMEWORK." I screeched. Ikuto stood up and glared daggers down at me. _'Okay, ten points for looking drop dead sexy and homicidal at the same time.' _I thought.

"Have you forgotten I'm your boyfriend?"

"How could I forget?" I avoiding his gaze, looking back to my homework, pretending to concentrate on problem #23.

"So I want to do perverted things with you."

I bit my tongue and tried to fight off the blush. "W-Well, I don't want to."

"Is that...so?"

"Mhhn." I chewed on my pencil.

"You're such a child."

_snaappp_

The mechanical pencil is my hand snapped in two due to severe pressure from my hand. My right eye twitched and I almost counted to ten before I realized, fuck it.

I stood up and gathered all my anger to form the scariest glare ever.

"Well, you're the one who wants to _fuck_ this child, right? Pedophile." I hissed. Ikuto's expression changed to, uh, scared?

"Maybe you should go find a women who can satisfy you."

_'Jerk.'_ echoed in my mind.

"Amu, I-"

"GET OUT." I yelled and turned around. The next thing I heard was my balcony door closing. I swallowed every emotion, including diginity, and dashed to my purse. I scrambled around until I found my cell phone. Hurridly I dialed his number.

"N-Naggii!" I screamed into the phone and probably deafening my friend.

**(At Nagi's house.)**

"Make yourself at home."

"Y-Yeah..."

I sat down in Nagihiko's bedroom. It was the first time I'd been in a boy's bedroom. I hadn't yet ventured to Ikuto's room.

Nagi came in with oolong tea and a smile. He sat down on mat next to me.

"So what happened? I didn't expect you'd need me so...urgently." He laughed.

"Well, you're a boy. This is a thing I need to ask a boy."

"O-Oh god...Uh, amu, can't you ask your boyfriend? I'm really not good with that sort of-"

"What? No, no ,no, no, I mean...No." I stopped him. "Ikuto and I have been going out for awhile...3 months...and he's been w-wanting to...d-do it." I admited.

An awkward silence took over.

Nagihiko coughed, then said "So?"

I was flabergasted. "W-What do you mean, so? It's only been 3 months! I'm not ready! N-Not to mention, I'm in 7th grade for god's sake! What would we do if I got pregnant?"

Nagi looked troubled. He sighed.

"Amu, Tsukiyomi-san is a man, right?"

I nodded.

"I understand he's much older than you?"

Once again, I nodded.

"Well, then you have to explain it to him that you aren't ready to do it. If he's a good man, he'll let it go and will be willing to wait. If he does anything less, he's obviously an idiot who made a mistake."

I took in his words and smiled at him. "You're right. Thanks, nagi."

"But, can I ask...why aren't you ready?" His amused smile kinda pissing me off.

"W-Well, I mean...it's scary for a girl." I poked my fingers together and blushed.

Nagi's laughter filled the room.

"Amu-chan, you're adorable." I blushed harder while he continued. "I understand Ikuto's problem now. He just wants to love you. It's the most natural thing for a guy. Poor guy, it's probably building up..."

"W-Well, How am I supposed to know? Nothing is building up for me!"

"Amu-chan, be honest."

_'I have a bad feeling about this...'_ I thought.

"Do you really hate the idea of doing ecchi thing with tsukiyomi?"

**(Two days later, Amu's bedroom.)**

"Gahh, I can't concentrate!" I cried out to myself.

Nagi's words still rang in my mind. Did I really not want to do anything with Ikuto? I admit, I absolutly loved kissing him. Kissing Ikuto was the best feeling ever. I can't imagine it gets any better than that.

_'Apparently he doesn't feel the same. Kissing isn't enough for him? But...I can't just yet. It's too scary. I'm too young. I just have to explain that to Ikuto. Alright, I'll call him over.'_

Before I could dial his number, I heard a rapping at my balcony door. I looked over and surely, it was Ikuto. I took a deep breathe and let him in. We sat down on my bed and silently stared at the floor.

"I...apologize for what I said before." I choked out.

"I accept."

"You, You didn't really go and find another girl, right?"

"Of course not."

I smiled at him. _'Maybe Ikuto gets it! I guess I don't have to explain after all!'_

I scooted closer to Ikuto and leaned my head on his shoulder.

_'I want to kiss him.'_ I thought

"I-Ikuto."

He turned his face to me and I closed my eyes, waiting for him to kiss me.

When nothing happened, I peaked one eye open and saw him blankly staring at me. I was about to question him when he spoke up. "Amu, I'm not going to kiss you."

My blood ran cold.

"W-What? Why not?"

"Because," He stated coldly "You don't want to do perverted things with me. Kissing is perverted, right? I'm sorry I made you do it up until now."

I don't know if I started shaking, but I felt like I was. Rage? Disapointment? Humilation? They all merged into one unknown feeling.

"I-It's okay...Kissing, that is. We can kiss..." I whispered, my voice breaking in the middle.

He shook his head.

_'How cruel...Why would Ikuto do such a spiteful thing? Is what I'm saying that bad? '_ That's when something occured to me. A solution to everything. A big answer.

Hands shaking, I untied the ribbon on the top of my sweater and let it fall the the ground. I discarded the sweater with it. I was in my bra and my white shorts. Ikuto finally gained eye contact with me. His wide eyes became saucers after I said...

"T-Then...we can make love. I-I-I was going to say w-we could any...w-way."

**OHHH cliff hanger! Well, this chapter was getting too long! This is going to be a three shot, just so you know. Please continue to read! I'll start of the third chapter rightttt now...maybe? It's 5:33 AM and I'm tired. I think I'll just pull an all nighter though. Maybe...Well antway, Thanks, as always! C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is chapter 3! I admit, it didn't take very long and it isn't very sensual or lenghty...BUT IT'S STILL GOOD AND I TRIED HARD! Trying counts too...right? Anyway, please enjoy! C:**

**(Amu Pov.)**

Ikuto didn't say anything. He grabbed my bare shoulders and rested me against the bed. My room was dim, so it shouldn't be long before it's dark. I always forgot to put the light on.

He climbed on top of me and eyed me. "Are you serious?" He asked in a deep voice.

Not trusting my own voice, I nodded. But the nod was a lie. I wasn't ready for this.

His eyes looked unsure. But even so, he slowly brought his lips down on my own. We only kissed for a moment until he moved his lips to my neck. He kissed my neck then slid his tongue down my neck, sending shivers all done my spine.

His hands found their way to my bra straps and before I knew it, my bra was on the floor across the room. Panic ran through me, but I shut it out.

His hand cupped my bare breast. Kneading, tweaking, and rubbing all over. The stangest, most foreign sounds erupting from my lips. It was weird, I was starting to _want_ to do this. His other hand slid into my panties. I almost screamed at the sudden sensation. His long fingers played and toyed with my lower regions. His tongue circled my naval and my eyes almost closed. I gripped the bedsheets and chewed at my lip to keep from moaning. Everything he was doing felt so amazingly great...

Even so, the desire wasn't enough to keep out the fear.

"W-Why aren't you t-talking?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Most people don't do a whole lot of chatting during these things."

"O-Oh, right..." My throat closed up on me as his mean words stung like a bee. Grief played itself in Ikuto's eyes, of course. It wasn't in his nature to be so mean, so then...why?

He sat upright and fumbled with his zipper. My eyes snapped shut and I held my breathe. _'Oh my god, Oh my god...It's finally happening. But was that even enough preparation? I mean, I wasn't feeling passion or anything...But maybe Ikuto is. Okay, Amu, you can do this...Just breathe and-'_

He still had his boxers on yet he wrapped my legs around his waist. Something poked me.

A numb feeling rang through me and my stomache flipped _'No, No, No, No! I can't do this. I can't! I'm too scared! Please, Ikuto, help...I tried to do this for you, but I just ca-'_

"Amu."

My head snapped up to look at Ikuto's face, instead of his trousers.

"You look terrified."

I tried to shake my head until he spoke again.

"You're crying."

Was I? I really hadn't noticed. My hand whiped my tear streaked face. Manly arms wrapped around me in a very protective manner.

"Amu...You idiot, why would you push yourself like this? How could I make love to you when you look like it's the worst thing I could do to you? Please don't look so scared of me.."

I have to say, I was surpised. I didn't expect this turn of events. Ikuto had really stopped.

"B-But I thought..."

"I was mad, okay? I thought you weren't feeling any sort of _wanting_ towards me. I felt stupid...I want you so, so, _so_ badly..." His grip on my tightened. "And I thought you didn't want me. I'm sorry, of course we'll still kiss...I can't not kiss you." He said and pecked my left cheek.

I was still scared though. Ikuto had just been so cold to me and shown me, yet again, another side to him I didn't know senses felt numb. I was still naked from the waist up. Thinking back on how I was feeling just a couple minutes ago, I started getting red and embaressed.

_'I can sort of sympathize with Ikuto now...I actually just want to tell him to finish the damn deed right now. It did feel prrrettyy great just then...'_

"It's new to me too, Amu. We'll start out slow and prove to ourselves it isn't scarey. Okay?"

I nodded, still blushing and sighed.

Two hands fondled my breasts. Ikuto had a huge sloppy grin on his face and I couldn't stop the emotions from rising up again.

"Starting now?" He chuckled.

"IKUTOO!"

Can I really be happy with this horny idiot?

But...He_ is _pretty great.

**(Ikuto's Pov.)**

_'I'll never wash this hand again'_ I thought, staring at the hand that had touched my precious Amu's most sacred spots.

"Nope..." I heard Amu say, almost like answering her own question. Well, okay, whatever.

_'I'm happy to be alive!'_ I rejoiced.

**AND IT'S DONE! FINALLY! Well, it's 6:20 AM and I am...tired. Haha I have a doctors appointment at 1 PM today so I can't even go back to sleep, really...I'll just lie down...HAHA NOT. Anyway, Please R&R, I lovveee reviews so much! Favorite, Review, andd YEAH! Thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 3, Ikuto's Pov

**Okay, first of all. I want to explain this chapter. It is not a continuation of the story. It is chapter 3 told from Ikuto's POV. I don't want to confuse anybody! I also think this will explain what the scene looked like for me! :) Please enjoy!**

**(Ikuto's POV.)**

"T-Then...we can make love. I-I-I was going to say w-we could any...w-way."

I snapped my head to look at my girlfriend. My innocent girlfriend who had just said a very daring thing. She was already undressing, which was even more of a daring move. Her hands were shaking intensely.

_'She's lying.'_ I thought, as I pushed her down onto her back.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Of course, Amu consented. I frowned, thinking _'She's trying so hard...Lying there defenseless, waiting to be devoured. Such an idiot..'_

My lips on her neck at this point, I quickly made away with her bra.

Now, Don't get my wrong. I'm not really going to do anything! I just want to take my darling Amu for a spin. Okay, more like if I don't do something like this, I'll go crazy.

"A-Ahh"

My heartbeat sped up and I gulped. I felt my groin ache painfully and I fought the urge to tear off her remaining clothes and keep her in bed for a month.

_'So cute, so cute, so cute, so cute, so cute.'_ I thought as my hand moved on it's own accord. I was starting to see red. I felt myself harden and thought _'Shit, no. This is the moment in every man's life where he has to prove himself. I have to hold back...Okay. 100, 99, 98, 97...'_

I took a moment to enrapture myself with my amu. Her beautiful body, her glossy hair, her soothing voice, her long legs, those big golden eyes that were now glazed over and half shut. If I could, I'd like to keep her all to myself...like in a tower. So all those boys wouldn't be able to look at her and all the bad things couldn't get to her.

I leaned down and kissed her again. Slipping my tongue in her mouth and tasting every crevest she has.

_'But she's not mine for the taking. She has her own life. She has parents and friends...likes and dislikes. One day, she might even outgrow me. She'll grow up and find a better man more suited for her and leave me. But you'll always be my only love. And when my time comes, I'll secretly be carring a picture of that perfect smile you show.'_

I sighed, looking at my sweet amu. Her eyes were wide open and her lips were parted slightly. Tears ran down her face. Did she even know she was sobbing? She was staring between my legs like it was s gun about to shoot her.

"Amu." I called. She finally looked my in the eyes and I continued.

"You look terrified." She looked like she was going to deny it, so I continued.

"You're crying." When I said it, she looked like she finally noticed it. She wiped her eyes. My heart clenched up with guilt and I took my beloved in my arms.

"Amu...You idiot, why would you push yourself like this? How could I make love to you when you look like it's the worst thing I could do to you? Please don't look so scared of me.."

_'I was the one making you so scared...I'm sorry amu. I'm just an ass. I can live with that. What I cannot live with is hurting you.' _I added in my head. I started confessing my feelings to her, which was beyond embaressing. I just don't want her to hate me...

Amu got a weird expression then. I hope she understands me, in some way. She went red again.

Breaking the tension, I grabbed at her boobs and made a joke.

Now I have a a bright red hand print on my face.

**(A little while later, that night)**

Amu was fast asleep, using my chest as a pillow and cuddled so close to me- I could feel how warm she was. I stroked her back slowly and felt myself drift as well.

_'Please, lord. Just let amu stay in love with me long enough so I can take her first time. I'll be a super good boy until then...so please!'_ I prayed and looked at my hand. My precious...precious hand that will never be washed again.

I fell asleep with a giant grin on my face, cuddled up to the women I love the most.

**IT'S DONE! Okay, well I hope everybody liked it! I worked decently hard to get this from Ikuto's POV. Please understand, ikuto was NEVER going to "do" her. Not here, at least:) Okay, well please R&R! Thank you so, so, so, SO much! C:**


End file.
